


I ha E no life

by Nobodystentacle



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodystentacle/pseuds/Nobodystentacle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For u u meme fuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	I ha E no life

Kyle was excited to be at the school. He had a once in a lifetime opportunity to transfer from his school in Ontario to the world famous asagao academy for one year. Kyle was still tired from his long flight and then train ride but his excitment would keep him going, atleast for a little while. Kyle stepped threw the gates and saw the beauty of the campus of asagao. He stared in awe of the beauty that was before him. Then realized he had no clue where he was supposed to go. It was mid day on a Tuesday and because of a complication in canada he arrived on the second week of school. There wasent a soul to meet him.  Kyle panicked for a few moments. Once he regained his composure he began to walk towerd what he asummed was the faculty building. As he neered the posable faculty building he began to hear a noice. It was faint at first but it began to grow in volume. It was someone yelling and runing towerd him, and someone walking behind the runner?  How odd, we'll atleast he could ask these people where he was supposed to go. As the runner neered kyle realised they weren't dressed like normal students. They had green? Jackets.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll tell u the ship later. For now it's a surprise


End file.
